Possessive
by Tayloreo
Summary: Arthur leaves his boyfriend for someone else, and he thinks it's for the best. Alfred doesn't.


"A-Arthur," stammered the American boy, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I don't want to leave you like this, Alfred," said the Brit, taking a sudden interest in his shoes, "but it's true. I'm seeing someone else now. I don't want to cheat or hurt you any more than I already have."

"No," Alfred refused to be left for another man. He clung to Arthur's sweater and kissed him roughly, with desperation, only to be shoved away.

"Stop it, Alfred," Arthur attempted to wipe away the kiss with his sleeve, "I'm done." With tears in his emerald eyes, the British boy rushed back to High School campus, away from Alfred.

* * *

><p>In the library, Kiku Honda was thumbing through some books for a research project when he heard his name being whispered, "Kiku? Kiku, where the bloody hell are you?" The voice had a hint of laughter in it. Returning the book to its place on the shelf, Kiku glanced around the corner, only to be by another male. One with messy blonde hair and a smiling face.<p>

"I left him," he said, his smile fading.

"I'm sorry," Kiku mumbled.

"Nonsense, I did it so I could be with you," and without warning, Arthur eagerly pressed his lips to the Japanese student's.

Alfred stared at the scene played out before him. There he stood, in front of the glass doors that lead to the school's library, watching his love kiss another man.

"That fucking Jap," he growled under his breath, "He doesn't deserve my Arthur." Using all the self-control he could congregate, Alfred succeeded in not barging in to pull his Brit from Kiku's arms, and stomped away down the deserted hallway.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Kiku walked side-by-side, holding hands, on the way home from school.<p>

"Do you have anything going on this Friday night?" asked a smiling Kiku, "It's been a few weeks, and my parents really want to meet you."

"No, I'd love to come over. Your dad won't cut me in half with a katana or something though, will he?" Arthur laughed.

Kiku smiled at his boyfriend's joke, "Oh, he-" the dark-haired boy was cut off as a bicycle flew by, its handlebars jabbing him in the ribs. The impact caused Kiku to stumble and fall down onto the sidewalk, but his attacker continued to speed down the pathway as if nothing had happened.

"What he hell was that, bloody twit!" Arthur shouted at the rouge bicyclist, kneeling down to his lover, "Kiku, are you okay?"

The Japanese boy nodded, "Yes, it's just a bruise." There, in the middle of the sidewalk, Arthur lifted his boyfriend's shirt to examine the damage. A large area of his left ribcage was already growing violet, and his face had turned bright red, but Kiku was right, it was only a bruise.

Arthur sighed in relief, "Come on, I'll walk you home." Taking his hand, he led the battered boy to his house.

The sky was beginning to show its red and violet evening colors when Arthur finally arrived at home, "Arthur Kirkland, where on earth have you been?" His mother snapped when he walked through the door.

"I was walking my boyfriend home," He replied matter-of-factly.

"B-boyfriend?" Stuttered Mrs. Kirkland. Arthur nodded and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"What's his name?" his mother called up to him.

"Kiku Honda," Arthur replied, changing from his school Uniform to some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Mrs. Kirkland blinked, "That's a funny name…But wait, what about that loud guy, Alfred? I thought you were with him?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Arthur didn't regret breaking up with the American, but he just felt bad for doing it so suddenly, out of the blue, without allowing him to prepare for the hurt. And then immediately going to another man…

* * *

><p>Arthur sat with Kiku at an outdoor café, exchanging meaningless chatter while they waited patiently for someone to serve them.<p>

"So what did your parents think of me?" Arthur inquired. The previous night, Arthur had been invited to the Honda household for dinner so Kiku's parents could meet the blonde boy their son talked about so frequently.

Kiku couldn't help smiling as he told his lover what his parents had said about him, "My mother loved you. She was so happy to finally find someone who likes her tea. Father didn't say much afterwards, but he didn't show any signs of displeasure. So all in all, I think the evening when very well."

"Haha, I'm glad," Arthur took Kiku's pale hand in his own and examined the beautiful, slender fingers in his larger palm. He didn't release his blushing lover when the waitress came over to take their orders. The two were unaware of this, but across the street, hiding out at a soup kitchen, Alfred kept his eyes locked on the man he loved. The fact that he was holding that damn Japanese fiend's hand truly pissed him off.

* * *

><p>Giggling, Arthur pulled his boyfriend along behind him into a copse of trees.<p>

"Arthur, what-" Kiku's laughter was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Arthur wrapped his arms around the Asian boy and kissed him tenderly. Kiku slowly returned the gesture, melting into the kiss. The Brit gently nipped his lover's bottom lip and was granted easy access. When the boys finally parted to breath, Arthur saw a flash of blonde hair in the trees over Kiku's shoulder.

"What is it?" Kiku smiled, running slender fingers through Arthur's unkept hair.

"I-I think someone is watching us."

"Well, I hope they're enjoying the show," Kiku glanced over kis shoulder and chuckled, "Come on, class is about to start." He hadn't mentioned recognizing the person, but Arthur knew exactly who'd been spying on the couple. It was his ex, Alfred.

* * *

><p>At the end of the hallway, Arthur caught sight of a scene that nearly stopped his heart. He tucked himself behind a corner and observed the picture before him. The tall boy with longish tall hair, and who usually looked half asleep, leaned over Kiku. Kiku held his books up between their torsos as a barrier, "I'm sorry Heracles. I'm afraid I'm with s-someone else."<p>

Heracles Karpusi blinked a few times and then nodded understandingly, "Ah…Alright. I'm sorry, Kiku."

Once the Grecian was out of sight, Arthur walked up to his boyfriend. He hadn't heard the conversation between the two guys, "Why was Heracles hitting on you?"

Kiku looked his lover in the eye, "I turned him down, Arthur." The Brit nodded, slightly embarrassed, and apologized for being so paranoid.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiku!" Arthur jogged down the sidewalk after the Japanese boy. "Sorry, I had to finish up a PowerPoint," The Brit pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. Arthur fondly wrapped his arms around Kiku, "Let's go out tomorrow. Maybe visit the mall or something?"<p>

Kiku nodded, smiling softly, "I'd love to."

While waiting patiently for the crossing signal to change, Alfred stalked up to the couple. Before either of them was aware of the boy's presence, he came up behind Kiku. "Arthur is _mine!_" He shouted, utilizing all his strength to shove Kiku off the curb. The Japanese boy's hand slipped from Arthur's, who frantically tried to grasp his boyfriend's sleeve, but to no avail. Arthur could be heard screaming his lover's name along with the screech of car breaks, and a sickening thud.

Arthur ran blindly to Kiku, who lay stiff on the pavement. Metal hit metal as another car collided with the vehicle that had hit Kiku, causing it to lurch forward and knock Arthur to the ground. He ignored the slight pain and kneeled down next to his injured lover. Continuing his fit of rage, Alfred stomped over to the pair in the road. In the background, someone yelled, "Call an ambulance!" The American nudged the boy he loved aside and began to punch the other. Alfred repeatedly laid vicious blows upon Kiku's face, chest, arms, and anything else his fists could reach.

Arthur's eyes widened in fear and fury. He gripped his ex's shirt in his raw, scrapped hands, dragging him off the now barely conscious boy. Over flowing with anger, Alfred spun around and allowed his bruised fist to connect with Arthur's face. Alfred turned pale when he finally came to his senses as his love fell back onto the road. Horrified by his action, the American turned his back on the scene and ran as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned, blinking open his emerald eyes. In the background, a rhythmic beat beep sounded. Arthur could easily recognize that he was in the hospital. He sat up quickly, panic setting in, "Kiku! Where is he, is he okay?" In the bed next to him lay a pale body with black hair, covered in bandages. A tube ran up to an oxygen mask covering the boy's bruised face.<p>

Tears began to stream down Arthur's face, soaking the mark given to him by Alfred. Ignoring the ache in his body, for he knew Kiku was in more pain than he, Arthur jumped from his starch-white hospital bed. Arthur situated himself on he edge of a stool by Kiku's bedside. He gripped his sleeping lover's limp hand, careful to avoid the IV that poked from Kiku's arm.

The British man gazed at Kiku's face, blurry from the tears in his eyes. The Asian was black-and-blue all over. His lip was split, and a black eye was beginning to show on the right side of his beautiful face. Arthur ran a hand over that sad, tired face down to his other arm, which was in a sling across the boy's chest. Tears fell from the Brit's face onto the thin blanket, making a polka-dot pattern on Kiku's chest.

* * *

><p>"Yes, they're right in there, sir." Alfred nodded thankfully at the receptionist. He gripped his bouquet and stood in the doorway. The first thing the American saw was an empty bed. Just beyond it, he spotted a mop of blonde hair on a body, hunched over the second inhabitant of the room. Alfred could hear the sniffling of the boy he still loved, the boy he'd tried to keep for himself, still with that monster. The thief. Kiku had stolen Arthur's affection from him, and no matter what he did, Arthur would always go back to <em>him.<em> Still glued to the doorway, Alfred listened to Arthur's barely audible mumblings, "Kiku…Kiku…" Over and over Arthur whispered the boy's name. Afred silently tunred around, dropped the flowers he'd brought for his love, and left the hospital. Arthur didn't want him; He understood this now. If Kiku wanted the bastard, he could have him.

* * *

><p>Arthur's face was buried in his boyfriend's chest, no longer able to produce tears. Somehow, the Brit had been able to fall asleep in that bent over position. He was startled awake as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, and was greeted by the tired, smiling face of the boy he loved so deeply.<p>

Before he was aware of what he was doing, Arthur had tucked himself up into the hospital bed, curled up at Kiku's side. The stool he had previously been sitting on clattered to the white tiled floor, making an usually loud crash that echoed through the hospital wing. Arthur clung to Kiku, and despite previous complications, tears flowed freely down his grinning face. Gently, avoiding any bruises, the English boy kissed his lover on the cheek.

"I'm so, so, sorry," he mumbled between kisses.

Kiku ran his slender fingers through Arthur's messy flaxen hair, "You need to find Alfred," said the Japanese boy, his voice muffled behind the breathing mask over his mouth and nose, "He needs to take responsibility for his actions." Remembering said criminal, Arthur rose stiffly from the hospital bed, giving Kiku's hand a final reassuring squeeze.

* * *

><p>After much arguing with the nurses, Arthur somehow managed to leave the hospital. Upon arriving at Alfred's house, Arthur saw the loud American crouched underneath the tree in his yard. With a red face and clenched fists, Arthur marched through the enclosure, up to Alfred. Before he could even settle his blue eyes on the Brit, a fist connected with Alfred's face.<p>

"Kiku is in the hospital because of you!" Arthur punched Alfred again, "He could have died!"

"He took you from me!" Alfred screamed, holding his throbbing cheek, "I was your love, not him! You chose that bastard over me!" The blonde was near crying by now.

"_Never_ come near Kiku again," Arthur spat, "You're bloody lucky that I don't contact the police, or that someone didn't recognize you." With another scowl, Arthur spun around and walked back in the direction of the hospital; His parents would probably be panicking by now.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, not the best ending ever… I hope one day I'll be able to rewrite it, but I can't come up with anything else, sorry. While typing this up, I realized I have a thing for hugging and hands. And I can never stay on one scene for too long...IDK<em>


End file.
